10 steps to do a Slytherin
by iHeiress-of-Slytherin
Summary: 10 steps to do a Slytherin aka how Harry does to take Draco.


_10 steps to do a Slytherin_

**Author:** iHeiress_Of_Slytherin

**Category:** ficlet, drabble, AU, yaoi

**Rating:** K+ (mentioned of sex)

**Summary:** _10 steps to do a Slytherin _– what, you even need a summary?

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Characters:** Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

**Warning:** By "do" I mean "have sex". You got it anyway. There is no actual plot. Ignore the 5th and 6th and 9th books while reading. Should be an AU fic, perhaps. There is no battle. No war.

**A/N:** I have no Beta Reader. Please be kind to me and my poor grammar, spelling and vocabulary.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters. They are all J.K Rowling's.

*'

On his 16th birthday, Harry received an oddly-well-wrapped book. Of all the people that he was close to, included Miss Books-are-power Hermione Granger, the present was surprisingly given from Fred and George Weasley, who had never been expected to have the ability to read anything properly. Harry tried to tell himself to be careful with whatever the twins might have been planning, while Hermione strictly impressed that he should immediately inform Professor McGonagall about it (not again!) and Ron laughed his ass off reading the naughty title. However, Harry couldn't help being hyper-curious and over-excited at the same time to follow what the book guided. He already decided in his mind that he was so going to celebrate his first night getting back to schools with "books". Hermione couldn't have any more complaint.

The book was named "10 steps to do a Slytherin."

And with "Slytherin", Harry could only think of one person.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_.

**10.**** Kiss him on the lips**

"What do you think you are doing, Potter?", spoke in a high arrogant (and usual) tone a blonde-haired boy.

"Trying to kiss you, of course.", replied Harry bluntly.

"In this locked empty classroom that anyone could come in in any second?"

"You just said 'locked'. And 'empty'. There should be no problem then."

"I said 'no' and that means 'no'!"

"When did you ever say 'no'?"

How Draco Malfoy hated the smirk on the black-haired boy when he said something and Draco couldn't respond in his full manner. None had ever dared to speak to him that way.

Harry Potter was the only one.

"Fine!" – mumbled Draco – "Only on the lips, I warn you."

"It's not something I can promise."

Harry smiled innocently and happily, and his lips slowly pressed on Draco's. The blonde-haired boy at first had some slight resistant but soon gave up and enjoyably let Harry do whatever he wished.

Both of them knew exactly that they loved what the other wanted.

**09.**** Run your fingers through his hair**

"You know, you might look better if your hair wasn't so, um, shinning and neat…"

"Neat?" – the blonde-haired raised his eyebrows, which was hard for anybody to tell if he was annoyed or just simply surprised.

"It, er, looks too perfect. You get what I mean." – explained Harry.

"I always look perfect."

"Well, true but…"

When Harry faced a hard-to-answer question, he tended to ruffle his hair hard. It was something that he inherited from his dad James.

"Do you really think that you will look cooler if you keep doing that to your hair?" – asked Draco, calmly.

"Yes?"

"Then you're right."

When Draco said short, he meant the best. Most of the times, it rocked Harry's heart. Almost jumping while standing, Harry hugged Draco tightly and his fingers hurriedly ran into Draco's hair. Somehow Harry managed to ruffle Draco's hair a little, too.

"It feels good,"

"What does?"

"This moment."

"…"

"I love your hair."

"…"

"Love your smell too."

"…"

"Also your eyes."

"…"

"And your fingers."

"What's your point?"

"I love you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You actually enjoy ruffling my hair a lot, too, don't you?"

Harry smiled innocently, which was seen by Draco as a smirk. As he couldn't find a reason to defend himself, he had to annoyingly accept Harry's accusation.

His fingers, up until now, had been touching Harry's hair unintentionally.

**08.**** Touch him – slowly!**

As Harry touched Draco's fingers and kept rubbing one after another, he got on his knees in front of the lover.

"Nice position of a Gryffindor." – slightly smiled Draco.

"Not a Gryffindor. Just Harry."

"What…"

"_What do I think I am doing?_" – said Harry, amusingly mimicking Draco's favorite line – "I'm thinking that sometimes my mouth is not to speak."

"Put it straight."

"I want to taste you."

As if he hadn't noticed the immediate expression on Draco's face (was invisibly blushing and obviously pissed off at the same time) or perhaps his smooth words hadn't worked in the right way, Harry added:

"Literally."

"No." – replied Draco quickly.

"Aw, you're making it hard!" – said Harry smilingly.

"I'm not." – responded Draco immediately – "I don't like it and that's my final word. Your tasting, or whatever, is boring."

"When I said 'hard', I did not mean your wish."

"W-h-…"

"It was quick. Unexpectedly, consider it was you. Do you enjoy having me kneeling down in front of you this much?"

"It does show some reasonable respect." – Draco admitted.

"That's just like you, Sir Malfoy!" – chuckled Harry.

Silence took the air for some seconds. Then Draco said:

"Do you always pray in silence this long before your meals?"

Finally.

**0****7.**** Name him**

"Draco."

"…"

"Draco."

"…"

"Dra…"

"You mind not calling me by my first name?"

Draco said annoyingly. It was written in his pride that he wouldn't let just anyone call his name. Not, especially, with that tone of voice Harry was using.

Harry Potter knew damned well how to be erotic at such right times.

"Sounds like a yes/no question. No, thanks." – chuckled Harry.

"It's a command! Having you calling my name is offensive to me! " – Draco sounded like he was pissed off seriously – "If you still don't stop calling me by my first name, I'll…"

"What will you do, your Highness?"

Harry's smile again had succeeded in preventing Draco from whatever he was about to do. Draco stopped for a minute, or two – none of them was stupid enough to look at their watches in such moments – and looked into Harry's deep eyes.

Draco left out a voiceless sigh, which was also facially invisible. Somehow Harry felt it, but he pretended like he didn't.

When Draco wasn't looking into Harry's face intentionally, he toned down:

"I will call your first name too! It's my revenge to offend you!"

For a moment Harry thought he could die for Draco's overload cuteness when this blonde-boy tried to act cool all the time.

"Please do."

"Pot…Harry?", said the awkward.

"Yes, Draco?", answered the happy.

"Just stop your stupid steps and go straight to number one."

-fin-

**Disclaimer 2:** I had my inspiration from the song "Straight to number one" (used in QAF the American version, season 1). Only did I mention this just now because I did not want to ruin the mood of the fic at its beginning. lol.

Hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I do.

6


End file.
